2018 Atlantic hurricane season (Hypercane)
2018 was tied with 1933 for the second most active Atlantic hurricane season on record. Its hyperactivity is thought to have been influenced by ENSO Neutral conditions in the equatorial East Pacific along with having the least shear since 2005 and the lowest Saharan Air Layer issues since 2010. Activity spanned from mid June all the way till late December. Timeline ImageSize = width:750 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2018 till:01/02/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤38_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/06/2018 till:23/06/2018 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:28/06/2018 till:06/07/2018 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January 2019 Storms Tropical Storm Alberto km/h) |Wind Type = 1-min |Formed = June 19 |Dissipated = June 23 |Pressure = 1001 mbar (hPa) }} What would become Alberto was spotted as a developing low pressure area over the northern area of the Yucatan Peninsula on June 16. The low slowly drifted toward the northwest before executing a counter-clockwise loop. Slowly organizing, it became Tropical Depression One on June 19 south of Louisiana. Remaining a depression for 18 hours, it further strengthened into a tropical storm and was given the name Alberto. Alberto would strengthen slightly to a peak of 50 mph (80 km/h) before making landfall near the panhandle of Florida on June 20. After landfall the system quickly deteriorated back to a tropical depression as it started to turn more to the northwest. By June 22, Alberto degenerated to a remnant low while it was over Tennessee as it lost most of its remaining convection. Alberto's remnants would last another 18 hours before being absorbed into a frontal system near Wisconsin. Six lives were lost during the duration of the system, with the most being in Alabama and in the Florida panhandle. Damages amounted to about $11 million (2018 USD). The deaths were from localized flooding with accumulations reaching 7 inches in some areas. Tropical Storm Beryl km/h) |Wind Type = 1-min |Formed = June 28 |Dissipated = July 6 |Pressure = 997 mbar (hPa) }} In the middle of June a tropical wave left the west coast of Africa. Development of the wave was limited until it was approaching the Leeward Islands, where it started to get a convective blowup near a developing low-level circulation center. Late in the day on June 26 as it entered the Caribbean Sea the convection and the low-level center were becoming more defined. Then on June 28 the system had become organized enough to be classified as Tropical Depression Two. For the next 36 hours the depression was slowly strengthening due to being inhibited by dry air and wind shear before being upgraded to a tropical storm and subsequently named Beryl on June 30. Over the next several days Beryl would slowly travel through the Caribbean before making landfall in Cuba and then Florida at its peak strength of 60 mph (95 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 997 millibars. Upon entering the western Atlantic it was ahead of an approaching frontal system, the same one that absorbed Alberto earlier in the month, increased interaction with the approaching system caused Beryl to become extratropical as it was racing to the northeast towards Nova Scotia. The remnants of Beryl would later weaken to under gale-force and ultimately be absorbed into another frontal system while over mainland Canada. Storm names Category:Future Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Hypercane's Season Page Category:Hypercane's Season Pages